My Love Is Your Love
by almostfamou5
Summary: Kevney all the way. This is my version of how "My Love Is Your Love" was recorded. I know Wyclef Jean produced the song but in my version the producer is David Foster. Very fluffy but I love Kevin and Whitney together, I just love them. Period.


**My Love Is Your Love**

"Dionne, she's driving me crazy. It's been three days and we haven't recorded more than two lines of the song. I'm starting to lose my patience here. You know, she was acting kind of distant, so I thought I would get some people here to inspire her or make her feel better. I got Robyn here and it didn't help, I got CeCe here and it didn't help. I even tried with BB and it didn't help. In fact, the last one turned out to be a disaster. What's going on with her? She seems so… lost." David Foster was on the edge of his patience but also worried about Whitney. Every time she would try to sing the song she would get lost in her thoughts and stop singing.

"It's a very emotional song, David". Dionne knew exactly what was going on.

"Of course it's an emotional song. It's the kind of songs she loves the most, right?" David didn't know what to do. He wanted to finish the album on time but the time seemed to go faster.

"Except for BB, it was nice of you to call the people she cherishes. Unfortunately, you forgot to call the one she really wanted to have here with her." David's intentions were admirable but his execution was flawed.

"Wait a second, I thought he was in Canada filming his new movie?" Now he was confused.

"It's alright, David. I'll take care of that and you keep trying to get some lines out of her." Dionne had a plan and she was certain she'd succeed.

About four long hours later Whitney stood in front of the microphone and sighed heavily. Robyn and CeCe looked at each other, worried about their dear friend.

"I'm sorry, David. This isn't working. Can we please try to record the song tomorrow?" Whitney was stalling and she wasn't proud about it. She let her head hang low and waited for David's outburst.

"Why don't you try it again, beautiful. Just one more time, for me." That voice, it was his voice. Whitney couldn't believe her ears. She quickly lifted up her eyes and saw what she thought was a hallucination. Kevin was standing right beside David on the other side of the soundproof window giving her the brightest of his smiles. He quickly moved away from David walking towards the live room. Whitney did the same, eager to wrap her arms around him. As their bodies approached each other their mutual attraction led to a passionate collision. Kevin reluctantly let go of her to grasp her face between his strong hands rewarding her with soft and sweet kisses, lips simply rubbing, pressing and feeling– just the way she loved it. She needed to taste him and tip of her tongue slipped out to meet his. It felt like heaven holding him tight and feeling his body close to hers. Kevin wanted to have this kiss forever. Unfortunately they had to stop for a moment and come up for air. Also, there were other people in the room watching them with amusement.

"I missed you so much." Kevin still held her face in his hands, getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

"God, I missed you too. I was going crazy without you. How did you get here? Wait, you don't have to answer that. I'm just glad you're here." Whitney pressed her forehead against his, treasuring every second of their contact.

"Listen, babes. How about you try again and sing that song for me? The sooner we're done here, the sooner we can go to my place." Kevin was smiling mischievously at her, causing her to chuckle and wrap her arms even tighter around his neck.

"Ok, but I want you to stay here with me." Kevin didn't have to think about it for a minute. He grabbed a stool and positioned himself in front of her. The moment David started the music Whitney took Kevin's hands and held them close to her. Kevin's eyes focused on her face and everything around them seemed to disappear.

_If tomorrow is judgment day  
And I'm standing on the front line  
And the Lord asks me what I did with my life  
I will say I spent it with you_

_If I wake up in World War III  
I see destruction and poverty  
And I feel like I want to go home  
It's okay if you're coming with me_

Her voice and each of her words went deep, deep into his soul. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them. Whitney was struggling with her emotions putting everything she felt for the man in front of her into this song.

_'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us_

_'Cause your love is my love  
And my love is your love  
It would take an eternity to break us  
And the chains of Amistad couldn't hold us…_

As soon as the last words of the song left her mouth any composure she had at this point suddenly left her. She embraced him tightly pressing her chest against his, taking his breath away. Something in Whitney snapped and she knew exactly what she had to do next in her life.


End file.
